


trying to find a face I can believe in

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny's still not sure about Sophie; they've got a lot to work and the fact that they keep challenging each other is either going to get in the way or work itself out perfectly</p>
            </blockquote>





	trying to find a face I can believe in

Stone gargoyles aside Jenny hadn’t actually expected to see much of Sophie around their little demon solving group – or at least she expected that Sophie would be talking more to Ichabod and Abbie now that they were both back.

 

As it turned out however the two of them ended up teaming up more days than not and Jenny tried not to roll her eyes as once again Ichabod suggested Sophie take her along to the crime scene.

 

“Look if you’re trying to make me and her into some kind of you and Abbie 2.0 then I’m a few centuries born too soon for that.” Jenny told him, out of earshot from the rest of the group.

 

“Agent Foster possesses several qualities similar to the leftenant but I assure you that was not my goal in mind,” Ichabod said, “I was merely certain that the two of you would be better suited to explore any supernatural connections at the scene as you, Miss Jenny, are more than capable of finding them where Agent Foster might miss them.”

 

“Flattery won’t get me to lend you my PS3 Crane,” Jenny joked and walked away as he spluttered in some kind of indignation that he did not in fact break his PS3 station.

 

She met Sophie at the door, nodding once to her sharply.

 

“Let’s get this over with,” Sophie’s smile was strained and she seemed as reluctant to this new team up as Jenny did which made her feel slightly better.

 

The car ride was an awkward silence between them only punctured by spurts of information from Sophie’s cop radio that reminded Jenny painfully of another car ride she had taken with August Corbin back when he had been alive.

 

“We’ll have to be quick at the crime scene.” Sophie said as they pulled up, “Daniels said he’d be sending another investigative team to take a look over it again.”

 

“I’ll be quick, don’t worry. Some of us know what we’re looking for.”

 

Sophie shot her an annoyed look, scowling, “You know just because I’m new to this whole thing doesn’t mean I can’t spot something weird at a crime scene. I found that gargoyles connection after all.”

 

“Beginners luck.” Jenny said, shrugging.

 

Sophie drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and for a second Jenny was willing to bet she was considering cuffing her to the car and looking over the crime scene herself.

 

“Tell you what,” Sophie said and looked over at her, “How about we make a bet on this. Whoever finds something first if there is something supernatural about this buys a round of drinks for the loser.”

 

“Your loss.” Jenny stepped out of the car with a smirk, Sophie only a second behind her in doing so and they didn’t quite run to the scene but certainly weren’t on a leisurely walk either.

 

When they got through the door of the house they split up, Jenny taking advantage to head to the back and check the other entrance which she knew that creatures liked to use every now and then. After finding nothing there she looked at all the windows and then looked at the fireplace but discovered nothing. As she did Sophie was investigating scratches on the floor and trying to determine how fresh they were.

 

Neither of them found anything until they both made their way to the middle of the kitchen where an innocuous pendant sat on the counter, slightly smashed.

 

They exchange a knowing glance and stepped up to it carefully.

 

“This looks like it’s from the 1300s given the metal, it should not be in this good of a condition..” Sophie said, gently nudging the pendant over to look at the markings on it.

 

“Most supernatural things shouldn’t, that’s how you can tell.” Jenny snorted and then squinted to take a closer look at it. “There’s some symbols in it…” She tilted her head to get a better angle to decipher them.

 

“Celtic?” Sophie guessed and Jenny idly nodded.

 

Jenny gazed at the symbols a moment longer before frowning and straightening, walking over to the fridge and opening it to see all the fruit stored in one of the lower compartments had gone bad.

 

“I think I know what we’re dealing with.” Jenny sighed and Sophie walked over to take a peek in the fridge from behind her. “There’s an old Irish legend about a woman named Carmun, she tried to take over the land and the first thing that happened when she attacked was all the fruit in the land was destroyed.”

 

“Right,” Sophie nodded, “She and her sons fought the Tuatha De Danann and we’re defeated, her sons were forced to leave.”

 

Jenny looked over at her, raising an eyebrow quietly and Sophie shrugged.

 

“I know my myths.”

 

She did, Jenny had to give her that.

 

“So the real question is how to we beat her?”

 

“That’s what the books are for.” Jenny sighed and pulled out her phone to shoot a text to Joe to tell him what he needed to research.

 

“So pretty much we just read and wait and hope this thing doesn’t kill again.” Sophie scowled.

 

“Welcome to the world of the weird.” Jenny muttered and shut the fridge door and then leaned back on the counter behind her.

 

Sophie did the same, “Guess this means we tied.”

 

At the reminder of their bet Jenny frowned, disappointed she hadn’t won. “We’ll just have to wait for next time.”

 

She and Sophie looked over at each other, a challenging smirk on each of their faces.

 

“I’ll admit you were helpful. A little.” Jenny shrugged, mostly teasing.

 

She caught the smile on Sophie’s face, something more grateful than amused and it occurred to Jenny that that was what Sophie was trying to be in fitting in with their group.

 

She felt a bit bad at that, having never quite letting up in goading Sophie into a challenge.

 

“Come on,” Jenny clapped her on the shoulder, “I could use a drink anyway.”

 

~~

 

Two research sessions and one fairy summoning to get rid of Carmun’s spirit later and Jenny found herself back in the passenger seat of Sophie’s car on their way to yet another crime scene.

 

“When you said all the creatures were converging on town I didn’t think they’d come this soon.” Sophie admitted, the silence that had usually fallen over them in the car broken.

 

“I just hope Crane and Abbie can find something to put a stop to it. Without either of them playing the sacrificial card again.” She shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the reminder of the month without Abbie, worrying about her sister and being haunted by Abbie taking that hit that trapped her in the other realm for her.

 

“Well if they do I’m sure you’ll find something to drag their asses back.” Sophie assured her and Jenny shot her a sincere smile, something they’d been sharing a little more after she told herself to give Sophie a break.

 

She wasn’t that bad after all, even if she had been a cop and lied to Jenny – it wasn’t the weirdest friendship she’d formed, after all one of her closest friends was a Revolutionary war soldier.

 

They pulled up to the crime scene, a church this time, and stepped out in tandem.

 

“Same bet apply?” Jenny asked, without the heat of last time.

 

“Given that I could still use a lot of drinks to figure this supernatural world out, yeah.” Sophie rubbed at her brow and Jenny couldn’t help but notice she looked a little run down.

 

“You’ll get the hang of it.” She said, clapping Sophie on the shoulder and smiling. “You’re not so bad for someone who hasn’t had to deal with it for most of their life like a lot of the rest of us have.”

 

“Just have to deal with it for possibly the rest of mine,” Sophie joked but it fell a little flat and she made a face. Jenny chuckled anyway and led the way to the crime scene so they could investigate it and though they had both said the bet was still on they didn’t split up right away.

 

They knelt down in front of the large gouges in the stone, something undeniably supernatural. Jenny ran her fingers through them as Sophie tried to examine them closer and when Jenny lifted her head to tell Sophie her thoughts she stopped short when she realized Sophie was only a hairsbreadth away.

 

Sophie had frozen at the same time too, her eyes widening and Jenny tried not to pay attention to how close they could have been to kissing and swallowed hard, backing up to clear her throat and gesture towards the tracks.

 

“Looks like something from the black lagoon that’s for sure.”

 

“So you have no idea what it is?” Sophie asked, straightening herself back up like nothing had happened.

 

“Not yet. But I will.” Jenny couldn’t keep the touch of annoyance out of her voice since Sophie looked so unaffected, she turned away to snap a picture of the tracks to send to Joe and Ichabod.

 

She continued to coolly ignore Sophie while still glancing towards her from the corner of her eyes, reminded of times they had met while she had thought Sophie worked for Corbin too and had been feeling a little combative – and attracted though she had pushed that down.

 

Now that the combative part was out of their way however Jenny was just left with the realization of how she was attracted to Sophie and how bad that could be given their now shared line of work.

 

“Hey,” Sophie said quietly as they stepped out of the church, “Still on for the drinks?”

 

“Neither of us really won.” Jenny pointed out.

 

Sophie shrugged, “Maybe we could get one anyway.”

 

At the way she glanced at Jenny and held her gaze Jenny began to realize she hadn’t been the only one left with that connection after all.

 

Slowly she smirked, “You think you can keep up?”

 

Sophie’s eyes flashed momentarily at the challenge, “Oh I think it’ll be easy.”

 

It was hours later with the taste of tequila on Sophie’s lips as Jenny kissed her that she began to think she’d been played again – maybe not such a bad thing this time.


End file.
